pokefakefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Sovereigns
The Pokemon Sovereigns, are a group of four X-level Dragon Pokemon. They represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass —Dialga for the north, Palkia for the south, Rayquaza for the east, and Reshiram for the west. There is also a fifth member, Arceus, who represents the center of the compass and acts as the "God" of the Pokemon World. The Sovereigns have reigned over the Pokemon and protected it since the age of creation, and they have become legendary beings which are extremely difficult to track down. They are powerful to the point that ordinary X Pokemon are unable to compete with them, so they have become the highest authorities of the Pokemon World, said to in fact be gods due to their extreme power. Unlike normal Pokemon which only have one Power Core per body, each of the Sovereigns has twelve DigiCores which float outside their body and channel their immortality and tremendous power. Except for Arceus, each of the Sovereigns have a second type, and are dragon types. Fiction Pokemon Adventure 02 The Harmonious Ones are the guardians of the four compass points of the Digital World. Rayquaza is the guardian of the Eastern region, where the Japanese Chosen Kid's adventures take place (corresponding to the Real World location of the human partners). Before Pokemon, all four Harmonious Ones were defeated and sealed away by the Dark Masters. Following the defeat of the Dark Masters at the hands of the Chosen Kids, the Sovereigns were still trapped beneath the seal. In order to break the seal, they took the power from the Kid's Crests. The Crest of Kindness, Independence and Hope respectively broke Rayquaza's seal, Courage, Sincerity, and Friendship unsealed one of the four seals, Knowledge, Reliability, and Love released another seal, and finally Leadership, Perseverance, and Strength broke the last seal. However, there was also a very serious unfortunate side effect. The 12 children's Pokemon could no longer evolve to their Final levels. The Sovereigns are imprisoned once again because of the influence of the Control Spires. When Cheren Mitzuki brings his Dark Pokeball into the Pokemon World, the Pokemon Sovereigns are able to find new Pokemon who have the ancient power for Armor Evolution, thus bypassing the evil powers of the Control Spires that prevent Pokemon from using regular Evolution. The Sovereigns then create the new Pokeballs for the new Chosen Kids and select various Pokemon who have the power for Armor Evolution and seal them underneath the Pokemon Eggs, and also create a new crest (Light). The Crest of Kindness and Hope were not officially destroyed, while Curtis even got the Crest of Hope. The Crest of Kindness was hidden inside Cheren's base, so the Sovereigns needed to unlock the most powerful Pokemon Egg of all, the Pokemon Egg of Leadership, as it was the only Crest that did not resemble a Pokemon Egg yet. Members Dialga is the first of the Sovereigns. He is a Dragon/Steel type Pokemon whose powers are beyond imaginable. He has some incredible defenses for his type and guards the North of the Pokemon World. Dialga is the oldest of the 4 since he controls time himself. Dialga's personality tends to be a very gentle and calm one. Dialga is also very nice to others. His signature move is Roar of Time. Palkia is the second of the Sovereigns. She is a Dragon/Water type Pokemon who is considered to be the most powerful of all of them in terms statistically. She guards the South of the Pokemon World. Being the only girl in the Sovereign she is the one who is most feared, and created the Devas, she also controls space. Palkia's personality tends to be very ruthless and mean. She shows no compassion for humans, and will destroy all in her path to achieve what she needs (which is normally what the Pokemon World needs). Her signature move is Spacial Rend. Rayquaza is the third of the Sovereigns. He is a Dragon/Flying type Pokemon who is statistically the weakest (this can be proven to the fact that he is most vulnerable one). He controls the weather patterns of the Pokemon World. He is the only one who actually has disciples (Kyogre and Groundon), who are only mentioned, but do not actually appear. Despite understanding the humans the most, Rayquaza shows no interest in them, and will not help allies, unless situations are extremely difficult. Rayquaza tends to be humorous in mainly season 2. Rayquaza has no signature move but his move Hyper Beam is fired from a signature area (A secret second mouth). Reshiram is the last of the Sovereigns. He is a Dragon/Fire type Pokemon who is the youngest of the Sovereigns. However, despite being the youngest of the Sovereigns he is actually the most intelligent. He actually controls a main part of the Pokemon World, which is it's data to keep it alive, though it was previously controlled by Arceus. He is a very gentle and angelic Pokemon who helps the weak, but will fight any evil in his way. Despite this, Reshiram is like Rayquaza being very independent, but cares for others more. His signature move is Blue Flame. Arceus is the leader of the Sovereigns. He is extremely big even by Sovereign size. Arceus was said to have been the one who created all Pokemon. Thus he became very angry when the Pokemon World was created. Arceus has the ability to become any types giving him the best advantage. Thanks to Arceus's ability and tremendous power, he is known to be the most powerful Pokemon ever known. Arceus's personality tends to be a very angry type. He can easily get angry and will cause a lot of destruction upon that. However he wishes to help everyone and wants the entire Pokemon World and humans to live in peace. Former Member(s) Giratina was originally the one who guarded the West of the Pokemon World. Giratina is a Dragon/Ghost type who was most favourited by Arceus. Giratina might be the lowest level out of all the Sovereigns, but he is extremely powerful, as he is 10000x more powerful than any regular X (100x more powerful than any Sovereign). Since Giratina is only a 2nd Stage Pokemon, he can further evolve! However Giratina was very violent and extremely ruthless, as he doesn't like any Pokemon or humans. Because of his violence, Arceus banished him to the Distortion World. Giratina wanted to exact revenge on Arceus ever since then and found 5 baby Pokemon in the Distortion World, because their parents banished them there after hearing evil tales from elders. Those 5 with Giratina became the Demon Lords and trained vigorously to destroy the Pokemon World as that was their intentions. When N became Darkrai the Demon Lords were completely assembled and they all got teleported to different worlds. Darkrai stayed with Dusknoir in the Pokemon World and Giratina was able to destroy the Sovereigns, but was killed by Busder. Trivia * Despite the Sovereigns being very powerful, the Demon Lords may overpower them. Plus King Shirou and his 7 Royal Knights are more powerful and higher in authority compared to the Sovereigns. * The Dark Masters were rumored to have defeated the Sovereigns. However, they only temporarily sealed them away with the help of Darkrai of course. Plus they destroyed most of the destiny Stones which will cause the Sovereigns to lose power upon everyone being destroyed.